


Trust isn't in my nature

by AmethystQueen



Series: Too-Perfect Gordon AU [3]
Category: Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: 5+1 Things, Benrey being an ass as usual, But the Science Team will be there in later chapters, Gen, Gordon and Benrey are the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystQueen/pseuds/AmethystQueen
Summary: 5 times Gordon didn't trust Benrey and 1 time Benrey didn't trust Gordon.
Series: Too-Perfect Gordon AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Trust isn't in my nature

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this connects back to the Too-Perfect AU, please bear with me.
> 
> As always, credit to this wonderful AU belongs to chxotic-system on tumblr!

Gordon liked to think of himself as a somewhat patient man. Throughout his life, he had plenty of practice in learning how to keep his cool. Hell, his job at Black Mesa was a test of patience in of itself. With all of the last minute reports, grueling training sessions, and phone calls at 2 am, it was a miracle that he hadn't thrown in the towel yet. Unfortunately for Gordon, this security guard was hellbent on being the one to finally make him crack.

"I'm gonna have to see your passport sir," the guard in question drawled, as if he hadn't been asking the same question for the past ten minutes. Gordon grit his teeth in frustration.

"I don't **have** my passport," Gordon growled as his hands tightened into fists. The guard blinked lazily, eyes widening slightly like he was somehow surprised. Which he shouldn't be, considering how his answer hadn't changed from the previous times he gave it. Gordon could feel his blood pressure rising in anticipation of what he knew would be coming next.

"You're not allowed here without a passport. I'm gonna have-"

"Yeah I know, I know, you're going to have to follow me! You've told me this 17 times already!" Gordon finally exploded. Another slow blink from the guard, then a smirk.

"Bro, why so defensive? Kinda uh...suspicious," he snickered. Gordon took a moment to pull himself together. The last thing he needed today was to get reprimanded by his bosses just because he said the wrong thing to a random security guard.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. You're just trying to do your job, and I respect that! But I'm already late and if you could please wait until after the test, I swear I'll show you my passport. Deal?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean-Were you even listening??" The guard slowly smacked his lips. An awkward silence followed until finally, without breaking eye contact, said-

"Passport?"

Gordon stared in absolute disbelief. _This fucker was doing it on purpose. He had to be. There was no way he didn't know what he was doing._ Wordlessly, he spun on his heel, walking faster towards the test chamber.

"Where you going bro? I gotta follow you," he heard the guard whine from behind him. If he actually was a guard, which Gordon was rapidly doubting by the second. After he finished up at the test chamber, the first thing he was going to do was go through the security guard records. Whether or not the guy actually worked at Black Mesa, he was definitely getting reported. Gordon was going to make sure that he never had to see his stupid face again.

**Author's Note:**

> And then the resonance cascade happened and Gordon got stuck with Benrey in Black Mesa.


End file.
